Vices
by Raana5
Summary: Tristan finds Miles drinking in the pool house.


**Author's Note:**

I read somewhere that in one of the upcoming episodes, Tristan walks in on Miles and discovers his boyfriend has a vice.

There have been a bunch of theories about what this vice could be but let's face it, it's probably drinking.

This is my first attempt at writing, so I'm pretty nervous about posting this. The only reason I'm even trying is because I'm a HUGE Triles shipper and want to contribute to the fandom in some way :)

Anyway, on to the story!

Tristan was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his BBF (Best Bro Friend) had turned into his BF. A part of him was still afraid that any day now Miles would decide that this whole thing with Tristan had been a horrible mistake. After all, Miles had had countless girlfriends but had never shown any interest in boys until the day he kissed Tristan during the thunderstorm.

It was true that Tristan had thought Miles played for his team when they were in Paris but he had been disillusioned when Miles appeared to fall for Maya. His on-and-off relationship with Tristan's former best friend had been hard to stomach. Tristan had to convince himself that he was happy for Maya and that being friends with Miles would be enough for him.

That day at the Hollingsworth house during the thunderstorm, Tristan had gotten the impression that Miles was flirting with him but it had seemed too good to be true. Tristan had been surprised by his own actions when he followed through on his threat to kiss Miles. But what had been even more surprising was when Miles had kissed him back enthusiastically. Tristan had assumed it had been a spur of the moment thing and that Miles would want to pretend it never happened. But Miles surprised him again when he didn't seem to regret their actions at all.

When Tristan saw the article about Miles outing their relationship, he felt like his fears had come true. It suddenly seemed clear that this was all about Miles trying to rebel against his father. Tristan would never forget the heartbroken look on Miles' face when he had accused him of manipulation. Luckily, the couple had reconciled in no time.

Tristan still felt insecure about their relationship. This was his first real relationship and he didn't always know what the right way to act was. He just really hoped he wasn't being too clingy. This fear was currently running through his mind as he stood at the entrance of the Hollingsworth mansion.

He had been sending Miles texts all day but when his boyfriend didn't reply, Tristan decided to go over to his house. He was starting to rethink his decision to show up uninvited.

What if Miles didn't want to see him? Maybe that's why he wasn't replying to any of Tristan's texts.

Either way, he had come too far to turn around now.

Frankie ended up answering the door, only to look disappointed when she realized who it was. Maybe she had expected it to be Winston.

"Oh, it's you." She gave Tristan a bored look and let him in.

"Hey, is Miles around?"

"He's in the pool house. He's been there all day." She told him before heading upstairs.

Tristan made his way over to the pool house, trying to run through plausible excuses for why he had shown up uninvited.

He took in a deep breath and opened the door to the pool house.

"Guess who-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he took in the sight before him. Miles was sitting on the floor with a bottle of gin in his hands and two expensive looking bottles of wine in front of him. Mr. H was going to be pissed when he noticed those missing.

Fortunately, the wine looked like it hadn't been opened yet so there was still time to salvage the situation. On the other hand, the bottle of gin was half empty.

"Tris! What are you doing here?" Miles' voice had only a slight slur to it. Which either meant that the bottle hadn't been full when Miles started or that he was good at hiding how drunk he was.

"I just thought I'd come surprise you." Tristan tried to sound casual.

Something about this situation didn't sit right with Tristan. He had thought things were going well in Miles' life right now. He had started getting along with Winston again. He even said that things between him and his dad were going well. None of this explained why he was drinking alone at 2 p.m. on a Saturday.

Miles stood and headed toward his boyfriend. His movements had a slight sway to them, maybe that bottle had been full after all.

"I missed you." Miles got closer and tried to kiss him but Tristan stopped him abruptly with a hand to his chest.

"Whoa, I can smell that gin from here. How much have you had to drink?" He tried not to sound too judgemental. If something really was wrong, he wanted Miles to feel comfortable enough to talk to him about it.

Miles had no problem opening up to him when they had just been friends. It was strange that he seemed to stop confiding in Tristan in the same way once they started dating.

Miles pretended not to hear the question.

"But I missed you, Tris." He gave a slight pout and tried to move closer to Tristan again.

Alcoholic breath or not, it was hard for Tristan to deny his boyfriend a kiss. He let Miles move closer until their lips were pressed together. Miles' tongue licked across Tristan's bottom lip before pushing its way into his mouth. Tristan could taste the alcohol on his boyfriend's tongue but it wasn't enough to make him stop the kiss.

Miles' hands slid down to Tristan's hips and he moved Tristan backwards until his back was pressed against the door of the pool house.

Tristan's hand slid into his boyfriend's hair as their tongues continued to slide against each other. He had intended this to be a quick kiss. Tristan was about to end the kiss when Miles' hips suddenly grinded against his own.

Tristan let out an embarrassing noise and pulled back.

Their make-out sessions had remained strictly PG-13 so far. Tristan always worried that if he crossed into territory that Miles was uncomfortable with, his boyfriend might freak out and change his mind about their relationship.

At the moment, Tristan didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of his boyfriend's lack of sobriety. This is why he had to reluctantly pull back.

That was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

So that's it for Chapter 1!

Sorry about the abrupt ending, I had to finish a term paper for one of my classes.

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

if it sucked, let me know.

If you have writing tips, that would be super helpful.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
